Cybernetic Fist
by DarkMagicWhiteLight
Summary: CBA clicky clicky


**I haven't written or updated anything for ages, my last proper story comes from when I was about twelve. It's been a few years now and I'm trying to get back into it. Be assured that I don't own anything except my imagination and this story as an outlet.**

King of Iron Fist- Preliminary Matches

And there was a contact number underneath that, and a web-address, and a blur of microscopic print underneath it. It didn't shout out it's content like the ad for the hoovers next to it, but merely informed the reader in a clean, matter-of-fact tone. It didn't really look like a proper advertisement to Sari, not a proper one. It didn't seem to be making the effort.

She squinted herself silly trying to read to small print from across the table. Every time she thought she had it, her father would rustle the paper as he turned the page and the text blurred again. She tried leaning forward but gave when she found she was nearly lying on top of her breakfast. Finally, she huffed and gave up.

" Dad, what does that one say?" she said. Isaac Sumdac peered over the top.

" What one? One what?"

" That one on the back. What does it say?"

He folded the paper over and began scanning the adverts," 'Dyson roller, pre-owned, good condition, only-',"

" Dad, not that one! The one next to it!" she groaned," Dad, what's King of Iron Fist?"

Now looking at the correct one, Isaac's face froze a bit, but he made a show of lifting the paper up to his eyes and squinting. Sari rolled her eyes at him. It was a Dad Joke and therefore not funny, but she supposed that she would miss them if he didn't make one once or twice a week. " It's nothing that ought to intrest you, Sari," he said from behind it," A lot of brawlers get together once in a while and fight each other. The finals get televised, I believe."

Sari thought about this," You mean like the wrestling?" she asked. He nodded." Can I watch it?". This time, Isaac shook his head. " Why not?"

" Nine year old girls shouldn't watch stuff like that."

" You let me watch the wrestling."

" A teenage babysitter does not constitute as 'me'. Nor does not being there to prohibit constitute as 'letting'." he said," Besides, they only film the finals. This is advertising for anyone interested in fighting for the tournament."

" Well, can at least read it? I've been trying see what it says for ages and it'll bug me for the rest of the day if I don't." He hmm-ed and peeled the appropriate sheet away from the main paper, and passed it across to her. The text really had been printed ridiculously small. She supposed small printing was probably cheaper. If so, whomever had taken this out must have been on quite a titchy budget. But reading it now was significantly easier than reading it from across the table. She could now see the address of the office in Detroit (not far from home), the date the tournament was expected to commence (not long from now!), and conditions for entering. There was also the name of the organizer and sponsor of the tournament: Mishima, a vaguely familiar name to Sari. And there was also a mention of a cash prize for the winner and the promise of a tidy sum of consolation money for anyone who progressed far enough. And these were only preliminaries!

Isaac's touch on her shoulder caused her to surface from daydreams of lots and lots of easy cash. " You have lessons to get to, Sari, and I would like the tutor-bot to be all in one piece and fully functioning when I see you again." She groaned and quickly scoffed the last of her breakfast, shoving the plate haphazardly onto the worktop for the wash-bot to take care of. Key-card slung around her neck, socks pulled up, boots pulled on, hair brushed and tidied away in bunches and she was ready to go for her daily torture under the tutor-bot's optical sensors. Before meeting the mechanical teacher, she retrieved the newspaper page, folded it up and in the absence of any pockets, shoved into her sock for later.

King of Iron Fist...

It would need a more thorough investigation.

* * *

><p>" Would you like a drink, miss?"<p>

"..Sorry..?"

Candice Bessner blinked drowsiness from her eyes and peered blearily up at the stewardess. " A drink, miss. Would you you like one?"

" Er, koffi-no, coffee, please?" The stewardess smiled brightly as she poured the liquid into the little plastic cup and handed it to her.

" Enjoy, miss."

" Danken."

The stewardess smiled and tottered off to offer other passengers drinks. Candice took an experimental sip and very carefully laid the cup down onto the fold out table and very, _very _carefully sat straighter in her seat, so as not to cause the weight she could feel on her left shoulder to fall into her lap. Slowly, she brought her right hand up and thumped the sleeping boy over the head.

Fortunately, _extremely fortunately, _he didn't jerk awake, fall into the table and spray scalding hot coffee on the both of them. What he did was jerk awake, snap his head up and nearly managed to concuss the both of them.

" Arrhh-oww!"

" Arrgh, sorry!" he apologised frantically, " Sorry! Is it sore?"

" No, no," she muttered, snidely," I actually found it quite _enjoyable._"

" I am _so _sorry." he fussed, to which she sighed and waved him off, saying, " It's nothing, really." He bashfully shrank into the confines of his seat. He looked so _wet_. She gave him a glare with little force behind it. " Just be careful."

He looked barely out of school. All skinny trousers, footie shirt and dark brown hair covered by a green beanie. His eyes were a nice mix of blue and brown and his face was fairly ordinary, as faces go. If it weren't for the apologetic look he was presently wearing, he'd look like an alright boy rather than a puppy that had been told off.

She felt around her seat for her book. She hoped it hadn't fallen on the floor while she dozed. She was making for her coffee when the boy tapped her shoulder.

" Er, is this yours?" he said as he held it out, " It that a Poirot one?"

She smiled for a moment and nodded," 'Death in the Clouds'," she said,"It seemed appropriate." He grinned.

" Are you Dutch?" he asked.

" I am, yes," she said,"And you are...English?"

" That I am," he replied, " Your English is very good. I can speak a bit of Dutch myself, 'cause I've got a friend in Amsterdam. But I never learnt properly. Why you going to Detroit, then?"

Does it really matter to you?, she thought." Just somewhere I'd planned to go sometime in my life. My courses haven't started for the moment at college, so I took the oppurtunity. It is the 'Robot City', after all. I think it will be quite different to Amsterdam." she peered at him for a bit," What about you? You look about my age. Do you not have college or uni, or something?"

" Yeah, but I'm on my gap year. Been visiting my friend, in Amsterdam, now I'm off to stay with a friend of the family." he sat back," I don't really like backpacking and at least I'll know someone in Detroit, rather than expeditioning with a load of people who I don't."

Candice settled down and took another sip of her coffee. " What is your name, then?"

" Oh, I'm Ellis," he said, offering his hand," Ellis Coates. What's yours?"

" Candice. Candice Bessner." she said, shaking his hand," Good to meet you, Ellis Coates."

_" Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing at Detroit International Airport in fifteen minutes. The local time is seven-thirty and the weather promises to be mild..."_

Candice smiled softly into her cup.

Finally.

**Promise you'll see our favourite mechs in the next chapter. I know not everyone likes OCs, but I need someone who can link the worlds of Tekken and Transformers together. Sari is just a kid and represents the human side of TF:A. Not many actual canon Tekken characters will make an appearence as this is set during the prelims of the main tournament; my reasoning being that there must be some sort of screening process before the actual King Of Iron Fist tournament, that'll be explained later. The Williams sisters are a dead cert to appear, though.**

**Don't actually know any Dutch, if anyone can send me some servicable phrases that Candice can use, I would be very grateful. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
